A Christmas To Remember!
by ReaderPal
Summary: at a time near Christmas eve Lilo gives Stitch a gift and he returns it but in this case its a good thing! For all of you who like mistletoe this story is for you! Lilo Slash Stitch!


A/N: This story is written in response to the upcoming L&S episode snafu and contains nothing but harmless fluff. I know it's not Christmas but _who cares_ as long as I get lots of good reviews for this story! By the way I do not own any characters except for Wordless who has light blue fur, the head, chest, arms, and antenna of Stitch and has the body and legs of a horse; with brown fur and yellow hoofs.

**A Christmas to remember!**

**(Lilo/Stitch)**

**All was quiet in the dome room that a little Hawaiian girl with black hair, a large over active imagination, and often found wearing a Moomoo dress; at the moment she was thinking about her best friend the little blue alien with two arms sometimes four, large ears, big black eyes, a round black nose, and sharp teeth and claws named Stitch. **

**It was four months after the Snafu incident that had brought Stitch & Angel together and since then things had gone well between them until Exp. 452; named by Lilo 'Wordless' had been activated! Its function was to cause disagreements, fights, disturbances, and breakups by reading people's thoughts and telling their lover's friends and family what they really think of them. **

**This had caused Angel to learn that Stitch very possessive of her, incredibly jealous rude and crazy when she was not around; he also lied about some of the things he had done. (Such as using Lilo for human shield the first time he met her) Stitch on the other hand learned that the pink version of Stitch with long antennae thought that his habits and table manners disgusting and that she thought that he was a pig for eating so much, she also didn't like the idea of her boyfriend abandoning his best friend so suddenly to be with her and she thought they were taking their relationship to fast. **

**This caused them to stop dating and become friends; they seem to actually prefer this to romance. **

**All the experiments had that had been being Gantu's possession had their homes and their one true place found by Lilo Stitch and Angel; who now work with them to capture and repurpose their alien Ohana.**

**It was now Christmastime almost Christmas Eve; Stitch's second one; however the novelty had not worn off for him. Lilo went downstairs on the elevator and saw everything decked out in Christmas spirit; stockings were on the fireplace, a plastic Christmas tree from the mall had been set up and was shining beautifully with various ornaments; outer space and otherwise sparkling on it, the smell of hot cocoa was in the air, snow was falling thanks to Slushy, Christmas carols were being sung outside by Jumba, Pleakley, Angel, and her best friend Victoria whom she now lived with. Lilo's sister Nani who looked like a larger version of her wearing a red T-shirt with a Christmas tree on it and white shorts was coming out of the kitchen with several steaming mugs of hot cocoa on a tray she set it down on a table and looked at her sister who smiled… everything was perfect… **

**Then Christmas carolers came inside attracted by the smell of hot cocoa; then Stitch came out of the kitchen carrying a mental tray of brownies wearing an apron and a Santa Claus hat. He put the brownies down and then went to put his apron away while everyone else drank hot chocolate and eat brownies; Slushy went in for a moment to grab a mug of hot cocoa and a brownie and then after saying thank you for the brownies and cocoa he left back outside to make more snow. **

**Lilo then said "Nani can I please try on my new Santa Claus costume?" "You know the one that I'm going to wear on Christmas Eve in order to give all those orphans at the orphanage presents?" Nani replied" yes you can Lilo." And so she did and came back wearing a little bit below keen length Santa Claus style dress complete with hat and belt buckle.**

**Then Pleakley of all people asked the question of the season "hey guys I have a question to ask; what's with all those strange pointy plants hanging in the air?" Nani replied "its called mistletoe; whenever someone is under it someone else is allowed to kiss them; its tradition." Jumba said "I think silly earth tradition is ridiculous." Pleakley said' well I don't think so; I think it's fascinating"; Jumba looked like a light purple four eyed small and floppy year eared extraterrestrial then replied" oh shut up one eyed, cross dressing, beanpole-like creature!" **

**Then Stitch walked in still wearing his Santa Claus hat he stood on a spot of snow created by a slushy who was excited at the prospect of getting hot cocoa; this particular spot was also underneath some mistletoe hang by Nani earlier that night. **

**Everyone waited to see who would kiss Stitch… then suddenly without warning Lilo slowly walk forward and went to towards Stitch whose right side was facing her. When she reached her best friend she gave him a kiss on the cheek; Stitch had an expression of horrified amazement but then a second or two later he returned Lilo's favor but on the lips. They stood like this for several moments and then they separated and hugged each other blushingly. **

**Nani looked furious and said loudly" I should've known you twoare together so much it's not hard to think something's going on between you two." The two of them stared in horror but then Nani said with a smile " don't worry I approve; I was just startled that's all."**

**Everyone in the room with the exception of Lilo&Stitch (who kissed each other again several times during this opportunity) clapped rapidly and cheered for the new couple… yes I thought Lilo&Stitch... this was definitely a Christmas to remember!**

**A/N: I got this idea and looking at a Disney pin showing the pivotal scene in this story; which is L&S kissing of course! **


End file.
